The Return of Namikaze Naruto
by Shippuuryu
Summary: As the seal begins to dissolve during the fight with Pein, Minato greets Naruto...and sends him back in time. Armed with memories from the future, and a new weapon thought lost, him and his nakama must train, and fight against the threat of Akatsuki. Rated M for language and graphic I hope fighting scenes. Zanpakuto wielding Naruto. Naru/Harem. No character bashing.
1. Naruto

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto he would kick so many asses

* * *

'It hurts so much, I just want the pain to go away' thought 16 year old Naruto.

"**Human, come. I will make all the pain go away, all you have to do is release the seal and I will grant your wish" spoke the malicious Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

Naruto got up and walked to the seal. "If I release the seal will you promise to take the pain away?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course." said Kyuubi with an evil grin on his face. 'Foolish human, once he releases the seal I will kill everything in my way'**

Naruto put his hand on the seal, he was about to take it off when a hand stopped his arm and swung him back. "What…" was what Naruto said.

"I really didn't want to see you again Kyuubi, but I must thank you for giving me the chance to meet my son." Said a tall blonde haired man with blue eyes and a white coat with red flames at the trim.

"Y...yondaime Hokage." Naruto stated as he looked at him. Something clicked in his mind when he remembered what the Yondaime said. 'What son…. me?' " Dad?" he asked.

"Yes, I am your father."Yondaime said to Naruto. "Naruto…" he started but was cut off when Naruto punched his gut.

"Why the hell would you seal a demon inside your own son!?" Naruto yelled at his father.

"Put yourself in my position, would you sacrifice one of your friend's child if you had one of your own?" He asked Naruto.

"W...well no." Naruto said. He did see his father's point. "you're absolutely right, I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"All is forgiven my son." Yondaime said

Naruto then realized he didn't know his father's NAME. "Umm dad. What's your name he he?"

"Huh? My name? Well my name is Minato, Namikaze Minato." Minato answered. "Heh, I guess that makes you Namikaze Naruto, right?" He added with a smile. But then soon after his face turned serious." I know we have much to talk about, but it is not the time for that. Searching through my memories I discovered I read the details to a time travel jutsu," he said ignoring Naruto shocked expression and continued. "With it we will be able to travel back before all this. Now this is not a choice I will be sending you back to when you were 8 years old and then by the time you turn 14 you will be as tall and as powerful as you are now. You will retain all memories and some chakra control but that's it you will need to remaster all your moves but now with the kage bunshin training it will be easier. I will be sending back with you 10 other memories , choose them now." finished Minato.

"What…?" was Naruto's intelligent question.

"No time to explain, this jutsu will take up all of Kyuubi's chakra to work. Speaking of Kyuubi, he has been awfully quiet lately. Where is he?" Minato asked.

As if on que.** "Blasted human but if what you say is true then if I do this, 'not like I have a choice' it will help me live longer then by all means do it I want to live as long as possible with that idiot of a human."**

"HEY DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME/MY SON!" they both answered. Then said "Wait, WHAT?" they asked.

"**Do not think I care about him I just want to live as long as possible with it he WILL need my help at least a little even if he does not want to." The demon fox replied. "Any way, choose your humans so I can live longer whelp."** (Since it uses Kyuubi's chakra and not soul he will go back with Naruto.)

"Oh yeah I choose hmm, Kakashi sensei, Sasuke-teme, Ero-Sennin, Shikamaru, Tsunade-baachan, Haku, Zabuza, Gaara, Itachi and hmm uh Oji-san I guess." Naruto said.

"Got it, it will in be the sign of their preferred animal, Kakashi - Dog, Sasuke - Raven, Jiriaya - Toad, Shikamaru - Buck, Tsunade - Slug, Haku - snow rabbit , Zabuza – Shark, Itachi - Weasel and Sarutobi - Monkey." Minato said the he did some hand signs and 10 tattoo like marks appeared on his hand then disappeared. "All done." he said.

"**Human, wait I will give you a burst of my chakra to give a sort of 'bloodline' as you humans call it, as it will be passed on to your children, it will give you advanced senses, do not think this is a 'gift' but more as 'insurance' that I will live longer and it will also boost up that kami forsaken IQ of yours, Kami knows you need it." Spoke Kyuubi.**

And with that a jolt of red chakra shoke Naruto to the ground, unconscious.

"Well this makes it easier, I guess." Minato said before going into a hell of a lot of seals. After about five minutes he finished a total of 250 seals ending on the dragon seal. "REVERSE THE SANDS OF TIME, COME FORTH NATORO THE TIME MAGE, AND TAKE THE OFFERING OF THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE'S CHAKRA TO REVERSE THE SANDS OF TIME!" Minato yelled.

Then a being appeared. **"YOU WHO HAS SUMMONED ME WHAT IS THY REQUEST?"** Natoro asked.

"I wish to send our three souls who are inhabiting this body to June 3rd 8 years ago and your tribute is the Kyuubi's chakra."

"**VERY WELL I WILL TAKE THE CHAKRA AND IT SHALL BE DONE"** Natoro said and he disappeared as everything went black...

* * *

A/N I think it is good so far oh did you think the chapter is done, then you are mistaken. CONTINUE READING.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a dizzy feeling. "Ugh damn Ero-senin must have gotten me drunk last night ... again."

'YOU DRINK OH MY GOD IM GONNA KILL HIM' Minato screamed in Naruto's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO SAID THAT?" Naruto screamed.

'Calm down it's me, your dad remember.' Minato said

"oh yeah I'm 8 again and I have a bloodline I guess from Kyuubi" Naruto said suddenly remembering what happened.

'Yes that happened and all you need to do is think it and I will hear you, now what is this about drinking.' He asked.

'Well it was during my trip, it was my birthday and Ero-senin was trying to get to celebrate but I didn't want to because of bad memories and he keeps bugging me so I gave him the slip and in my rut I wounded up in a bar and next thing you know I drank down 25 sake bottles and I was still only slightly drunk but still enough to be ruled by my emotions greater than normal and when he found me I broke down in his arms telling him about my life before I became a genin and the next morning I felt closer to him like he was my actual grandfather and that night we got drunk for the fun of it so he told me that once every month we would go out drinking and I was fine with it.' Naruto said to his father.

'Oh Naruto… I'm sorry I didn't know.' Minato said.

'It's okay dad I know you didn't know.' Naruto said in a rare moment of incise.

'Ok son anyway, we should go see Sarutobi and give him his memories back so we can work out a strategy for the next couple of years.' He said.

'Ok dad.' Naruto said.

Naruto then went to his closet and picked out a black shirt and blue shorts and walked out his door locking as he went into the streets. Surprisingly nothing happened to him on his way there. He arrived at the Hokage's office and the secretary gave him a hard look but sent him in anyway.

"Oji-san I'm here!" Yelled Naruto.

As soon as Sarutobi walked around the desk he was on the floor as Naruto gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto I'm happy to see you too but what is the cause of this meeting?" Sarutobi asked.

'Naruto perform ox, tiger,rat and release the monkey symbol' Minato said.

Naruto did the hand seals and released the monkey symbol with Sarutobi looking at him with a 'What the hell' look.

He suddenly got a glazed look on his face, he then snapped back with a shocked look on his face. "Naruto is that you, why am I here and not in the Shinigami's stomach?" He asked. "And why do I knopw what you will look like when your 16 and what you know? And why are you 8?"He finished.

"Well Oji-san I was fighting Pein in sage mode.."

"Wait. You know Sage mode? How?" Sarutobi asked.

"Wait until after I'm done ok. Anyway in Sage mode when he trapped me and then Hinata came out and… and said she loved me and then she attacked and Pein injured her and that drove me off the deep end and I went 6 tails and he ran and I gave chase. He used a jutsu to try to stop me and trapped me but I then went 8 tails and was about to release the seal when my... I mean the 4th stopped me and sent me back in time with ten peoples memories and that brings us here." Naruto finished

"Wow that's a long story but why did you trip over the 4th's name?" Sarutobi asked

"Who are you're Anbu guards today?"

"Inu and Neko. Why?"

"Neko I need to ask you to leave please 5 minutes?"

"Hokage-sama?" Neko asked.

"Please Neko san leave us for 5 minutes." Sarutobi said

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Neko said as she shushined out the office.

Inu came out of the shadows. "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san what is it you need."

"Kakashi-sensei you can drop the san and call me Naruto."

"What do you mean sensei?" The now revealed Kakashi asked.

'Ox, Tiger, Rat, Inu Release.' Naruto thought as he released dog.

Kakashi got a glazed look over his eyes for a moment. Then he came back (metaphorically speaking). "N..Naruto what happened, why are you 8 years old and why aren't I talking with my father?"

"In order, Travelled back in time, explains second question and WTF?" Naruto said. "Are you saying when you died you met with your father, weird, I met my father about a half hour after you did?" Naruto asked.

"YOU MET WHO?" asked/yelled Kakashi and Sarutobi.

"Um my dad, the 4th Hokage. In fact he is in my head right now talking to Kyuubi." Naruto said

'Naruto make a clone then do Dragon, Snake, Dog then say Summoning jutsu mind summon.' Minato said

Naruto did that." Summoning Jutsu: Mind Summon!"

"Yo..." Said Minato

* * *

WELL that ends the first chapter now i know naruto seems a little too calm and smart but remember Kyuubi out off what ever that was in his null void of a heart gave him a higher IQ now I'm not sure how this chapter is gonna be reviewed but go easy on the flamers if you have any i'm a novice author


	2. Explanations and Training

POOF

"Yo" said Minato

The Sandiame's jaw was literally on the floor and Kakashi, Anbu Captain, who faced Itachi, Zabuza, Kisame, Diedara, Madara, Kakuzu, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, promptly fainted.

"Well.. That went better then expected." Minato said.

"How so dad?" Naruto asked

"I thought the old man would have died by a heart attack by now..he..he." Minato said sheepishly.

"Dumb-ass" Naruto said to his dad.

"Hey watch you mouth you are to young to say that." Minato scolded

"Technically I am 16 so NYUUU!" Naruto said while sticking his tongue out. "But on more important matters, we should probably wake Kakashi sensei up huh?"

By now Sarutobi had regained some composure to ask two questions. "How is Minato alive and why does Naruto seem so smart?" (A/n see I knew having Kyuubi upgrade his IQ was a good thing. Before= 93, After=156)

"In order like I said to Kakashi sensei, traveled back in time and Kyuubi did some 'upgrades' if you want to call them that. I am no genius, I just think clearer now, also he mentioned that he wanted 'insurance' to live longer so he gave me a minor Kekkei Genkai which allows me to have enhanced senses when not active and super enhanced senses that can be carried to offspring." Naruto explained.

"By the way did I mention that we have a small duojutsu hardly classified as one, it enables us to intimidate our opponent by making our eyes glow. Try it." Minato said.

"... WHAT NOW YOU MENTION IT YOU BAKA!" Naruto yelled.

"Maa maa Naruto be quiet for a minute will ya?" A now awake Kakashi says. " Sensei..?" Kakashi says. He then runs over and TRIES to give Minato a hug but Minato moved over to look at his Hokage picture so he went crashing into Naruto.

"AHHH GET THE HELL OFF ME! HELP!" Naruto pleas but is ignored.

"Kakashi, Release my son. Now." Minato says to him.

"Oh sorry hehe." Kakashi says meekly.

"Anyway I think I will try what you said dad." Naruto said as he channeled chakra to his eyes, what happened next surprised them. They expected the usual result but what happened is that Naruto's eyes turned to Kyuubi's but they glowed darkly thus intimidating them more.

"Um, are you channeling the furballs chakra?" Kakashi asked.

" No. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well let's just say that your RED EYED friend made a small visit." Kakashi said in his usual cryptic way.

" So let me get this straight, my eyes look like the furballs but glow and I am not channeling his chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much" The 3 older shinobi answered in sync.

"." was all Naruto could say.

"Well as much as this isn't fun, back to business. Me and Naruto will be leaving for a month and a half, just before the Uchiha Massacre to do some meddling. We will be leaving to get Naruto used to his body and work on some techniques we leave in twenty minutes. Ja ne." Minato said as he grabbed Naruto and shunshined to his apartment.

"Well, that was odd." Both Kakashi and Sarutobi said at once.

At Naruto's place

"Well pack what you need and then we Henge to avoid trouble and get some proper shinobi clothing. And some shinobi tools." Minato said.

Naruto disoriented just said, " Damn I really need to learn that." After regained his bearings he packed some ramen and some clothes but Minato took them and with a small fire jutsu burned them ( the hideous orange jumpsuit) all.

"NOO!" Naruto yelled as he tried to save them but his father said.

"we'll get your future style in all black so you blend in more." Minato said nonchalantly.

"ok" Naruto said.

They then got ready and henged. Naruto was an older version of himself except with black hair and brown eyes and no changed his hair to black and slicked back.

They left and went to an all shinobi shop. When they entered they noticed it was empty. They walked up to the clerk and called him.

"Hello and welcome to... wait a minute. Drop the henge kid." Said the clerk.

"Friend or foe?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Friend Naruto. My name is Ginji. Ginji Amano (A/n i do NOT own the get backers name)."Said Ginji.

"OK" said naruto as he droped the henge. " I know about my furry problem." Naruto said.

"You do? that makes things easier so now what do ya need Naruto and stranger?" Asked Ginji

"We are going on a training trip so we need supplies and clothes."Minato answered.

"Sure pick out what you want unless you want specifics." said Ginji.

"Well. I want these clothes." said Naruto as he henged again but with his shippudan outfit only in all black.

"That i can do."Ginji said

"Also we want it in a material that when chakra is added it can adjust to the users height and build. we want 4." said Minato

"Okay, give an hour and i'll be done. in the meantime browse and get what is needed." Ginji said as he got the specifics and went in the back.

"Ok Naruto lets get some kunai, shuriken , a sword and a wooden one." Said Minato as Naruto looked at him weirdly.

they went searching and soon they had all but the sword. Naruto went around and looked at all but one caught his eye. It was Black so it wouldn't reflect off the light also in blood red was a dragon. But the most amazing thing was that when he picked it up a voice said

_"I have been found by my master"_

Naruto was in shock. This sword just spoke to him and called him its master. He took the sword and put it in a sheath based off the blade a black sheath and a blood red dragon. They then went back and it turned out that it had been an our and Ginji was at the counter waiting/. When he saw the sword his eyes widened.

"Naruto. that sword, does it reject you?" Ginji asked

"No, in fact it called me its master."He answered

"Incredible, it never accepted anyone so ya know what I'll give you that sword for free and since this is your first time here all you items are half off."He said

"YATA!" Naruto yelled.

They paid for their stuff and Naruto changed and henged into a black hair no whiskered young girl to avoid further suspicion. After they left the village about a mile away, Naruto transformed into his 16 Year old self complete with black headband (not a konoha hitai-ate just a headband). And for the next 1 and a half moths they trained non stop.

**TIME SKIP: 1 AND A HALF MONTHS**

A lone figure was heading towards konoha. an 8 year old but with a build for his age. He stood at about 4"8 (is that tall for an 8 year old if so tell me a more reasonable height) the gaurds Kotetsu and Izuma( im not sure if this is the right name) recognize him as the hokage told them about when to expect the 1 unpredictable knuckle headed kid Naruto. They allowed him in and he went straight to the hokage's office.

Sarutobi was enjoying a break from his reconditioning traininng in order to defeat Orochimaru when all of a sudden there was a loud poof and in front of him stood a very pretty sexy and down right hot girl oh did I mention she was very naked too.

"AHhhhhhh!" was all that was said as Sarutobi fell backwards with a nose bleed.

Poof"AHahahahahah that was priceless. Now for my victory song. 'I'm still fly, I'm sky high and I dare anybody to try and cut my wings, I'm still pulling out the phantom and these haters can't stand em nigga I'm still doing my thing'" Naruto started to sing.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR NARUTO!" Sarutobi yelled.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said

"YOU COULD'VE KILL ME!"

'but I didn't"

"...Touche"

"anyway I'm back so i think I will be starting the academy now. Ja ne." he said as he jumped out the window but then he appeared back. "um can i have a note hehe?"

" 'sigh' Here." Sarutobi said as he wrote an excuse and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks Jiji." Naruto said as he bagan his way to the academy.

A/n so here is this chapter next chapter should be longer this chapter was just to explain some things

REVIEW OR I WILL KILL MY EDITOR (p.s i have no editor if you are up to it just pm me)


	3. Enter Of a Weasel

Hello it has been a while since I have last updated, school and a lot of other variables came up but I have to admit something. Since the last chapter I have found the wonders of Bleach and so I have decided to make this a small Bleach crossover. It is based several hundred years after the Bleach timeline with only Naruto having a Zanpaku-to and a couple Bleach character references and MAYBE small appearances in the Naruto world and kido made into jutsu Ex. Raiton: Byakurai = Hado no Yon: Byakurai (Way of Destruction #4: White Lightning).

Now here comes the important part, I DO own my zanpaku-to that i give naruto but I do NOT own the idea for zanpaku-tos or bleach or and I hate to say it Naruto there I said it.

Index:

'Think'

"Speak"

**'**Minato or Zanpaku-to**'**

**'Demon thinking'**

**"Demon or demonized jinchuriki"  
**

* * *

As Naruto was walking down the streets, he was ignoring the glares from the villagers. In fact he was ignoring everything as he was having a conversation with Minato.

'So dad how am I gonna get Shikamaru in on this?'

**'**Well Naruto he IS a Nara, why not play a game of shogi with him?**'**

'Sounds like a plan, thanks dad.'

**'**No problem sochi.**' **(A/n for the Japanese illiterate, Sochi is one word for son) **  
**

As Naruto cut the link with Minato he found himself outside the academy. When he stepped into the grounds memories of when he would sit on the swing and see all the other children with their families.

'I'm not alone anymore. I have my father and my soon friends.' he thought with renewed life in his eyes.'And this time i won't let them down.'

Naruto walked through the doors and walked to his classroom. He knocked on the door and he heard Iruka say "Enter".

"Hello I'm new and I'm joining your class, I have a note from the Hokage." Naruto said in the most polite voice he could he saw the faces of his former/new friends. When he saw Hinata however, her final word rang through his head _"I love you...love you...love you"._ 'Hinata-chan...'

Iruka went up to him and took the note and read it. He nodded.

"Class! We have a late entry this year. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, now since he was late, you will have to meet him at lunch."

'Damn it! I knew i forgot something, Oh well I guess I'll go get some Ramen.' Was Naruto's intelligent thought.

"Anyways. Why don't you go sit by hmmm Shikamaru i guess, Shikamaru raise your head."

"You mean "hand" right?." Shikamaru asked with his head down.

"No, I meant head, get your head up and PAY ATTENTION. Now Naruto sit down over there."

As Naruto went to his seat Shikamaru stayed with his head down but turned it to face Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. I'm Shikamaru Nara, and this big boned fella next to me Is Chouji Akamichi."

"Hey." Chouji said with a small wave that Naruto returned.

"Hey Shikamaru,Chouji. Say Shikamaru...your a Nara right."

"Yeah?"

"Well I wanna try playing shogi but I don't know how. Can you teach me?"

Now this got Shikamaru's attention as he always wanted to play against someone but to teach him boy that would be troublesome but hey it intrigued him.

"Sure how bout meet me at the swings after school?"

"Ok...OW!" He exclaimed as he was hit by the most dangerous thing known to academy students. A flying, PIECE OF CHALK.

"Naruto you're not making a good impression now be quiet and PAY ATTENTION!" Iruka shouted.

"Ok, Ok. No need to alert Suna about it." he mumbled.

**Several Hours later**

" Ok Naruto I'm here with the board so now what I'm gonna do is explain it nice and slow." Shikamaru groaned out.

"Sure but can we wait until everyone is gone I have something to show you." Naruto said while eying the other parents

"Fine. Troublesome blond." He mumbled.

About 20 minutes later everyone was gone and Naruto was waking Shikamaru up.

"Shikamaru wake up."

"Hn... I'm up. So what did you want to show me?"

'Deer release' was all it took as Naruto perfected it as to where he only need a mental command.

A glazed look appeared in Shikamaru's eyes and after 2 minutes he "came back" and proceeded to knock Naruto across the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Idiot. I can't believe you let 'It' take control."

"Hey It's not my fault. I thought 'She' died man I was distressed."

"That's a big word for you?"

" 'It' increased my IQ..."

"Finally did something right. Anyways how are we 'Back'?"

Then Naruto told Shikamaru the whole story and why he brought back Itachi.

"So you don't think Itachi is a bad guy huh. Makes sense I mean did he kill any "J's" (obviously standing for jinchuriki)? No. Did he kill any other high class missing nin? No. Finally you did something with your mind."

"Thanks. I think."

"Anyways. Thanks for bringing me 'Back' but I got to go. See ya."

"See ya Shikamaru." Naruto said as he watched Shikamaru leave.

After wards we find Naruto meditating like his father showed him in his apartment when he blacked out.

**Inner World**

'Where am I?' he thought as he saw he was in the eye of a hurricane.

**'**You are in my domain young one. I have brought you here to explain what I am**' **said an unseen voice.**  
**

"Who are you? What do you mean what you are?" Naruto asked while he searched for the person that was speaking to him.

**'**I am the blade sealed in your hand**'**

"How are you my sword when swords can't talk!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

**'**I am much more than a sword.**'**

"Then what are you?" He asked intrigued.

**'**I am a zanpaku-to?**'**

"What's a zanpaku-to?"

**'**It is an extension of one's soul. Now normally a zanpaku-to is made from the owners soul, however I am not like that as I have a physical appearance. That is because I am the only man made zanpaku-to, I was a blank one with a conscious however due to you finding me I have been given a form, my form however you are not ready to see nor are you ready to hear my name but for the time being, call me Arashi.**'**

"Ok Arashi. Please continue."

**'**Very well. I was made by a man called Ichigo Kurosaki because he wanted a zanpaku-to for his living descendants. You see only a shinigami or soul reaper can wield a zanpaku-to and all shinigami are dead with the rare chance of a living one such as Ichigo when he began his career and yourself, in time of course. Now this man happens to be your Great great great great great great great great great Grandfather**'**

Now Naruto had a WTF expression on his face.

**'**He married a woman by the name of Rukia Kuchiki. And because of your natural element affinities, wind and soon water, in time you will wield the only tri-sub element kekkei genkai. Rukia had an ice affinity due to her zanpaku-to being an ice type. Ichigo's was more of a wind/dark type. I can tell you two of three now which would be ice and whirlpool.**'**

"Whirlpool?"

**'**It comes from your mother's side but I will let your father explain later. Now, any questions?**'**

"Ya three. Why are you rushing, why didn't we meet before and I thought there was only one Shinigami?"

**'**I don't have much time which is why I am rushing and because your soul wasn't strong enough and by the time it was I was forgotten but when you came back your soul and your younger self's soul combined making it have the amount of reitsu as a lieutenant rank shinigami and the "Shinigami" you're reffering to is the Shinigami Oushou (King). Now I must go but know this, we will talk again.**'**

And with that Naruto slowly came back to the world of the conscious.

"Whoa that was surprising. Wait a minute. Son of a... now I have an extremely long name now. DAMN IT." Said Naruto Uzumaki Kurosaki Kuchiki Namikaze."Oh well it's already ... 10:00! WHAT! I got to get to sleep to wake up for training in the morning." So he went to sleep.

**Dreamscape**

Naruto was in a plain black room, and in it was a screen but the weird thing was that the screen was playing something that resembled his fight with Pein but what was wrong was he didn't travel back in time. Then he saw himself facing a tall black man with white hair but he was bowing?He also saw many other thing(Imagine him seeing what really happened up to chapter 504).

"What the hell was that?"

"That Naruto-kun, is what would've happened had you not travel back in time I took the liberty of showing you it." Said the all too familiar voice of...Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing here...AND WHY THE HELL IS EVERYTHING HAPPENING TO ME TODAY!" Said a battle ready Naruto.

"Calm down I mean you no harm I only came here to talk...as for your other question...dunno." He said with deadpanned face,

"BULLSHIT! You DO know why everything is happening today!"

"No I'm serious, I really don't know, it was probably coincidence."

"Is that so? Well since this is MY mind and I control everything in here, I order you to bow to me." To his complete shock Itachi DID get on one knee and bow.

"What the hell?"

"Anything you command here happens. Now do you believe me?"

"I guess so, you said that is what would have happened if I did not go back in time. How do you know that?"

"My sharingan can see all."

"That's a little arrogant don't you think?"

"It may be but it is true...for the most part, but in actuality my soul stayed with you until that part for a good reason, it knew life changing events would happen. Afterwards, it then came back, how...no clue but that's not the point."

"Whatever, but those memories, will they stay with me?"

"You mean those of your mother and how to control the Kyuubi? Yes."

"Good and, I'm sorry for what happened to your clan."

"My bastard of a father used my mother as a human shield and Madara killed all who were innocent."

"I see but don't worry, we'll save them this time."

"Thank you...Neo Rikudo Sennin."

Before Naruto had time to question what he meant he was sent out of his mind-scape and went into a dreamless sleep.

**The next morning**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE...CRASH

"Fucking alarm clock, oh well better get to start training. School starts in two hours." 'Hmm, wonder what Itachi meant by Neo Rikudo Sennin.'

Naruto traveled to training area 7. There he summoned 15 clones.

"OK. I want 5 of you on tree walking, 5 on kunai balancing etc., and 5 on water walking I will focus on physical training. Got it?"

"YOSH!"

**1 Hour 15 minutes later**

Naruto was panting hard. After an hour of practice he summoned 50 clones and sparred with them for 15 minutes. The 'match' was pretty even till the brought out their swords and 'tried' to fight with them. 'Damn it I need more practice and a style before I can properly use 'Arashi'. He calmed himself down, let his wounds heal and was heading home. he had 45 minutes to spare and it only took 15 to get to the academy on the way he decided to head to Ginji's shop to chat a little.

As he walked in Naruto noticed that there was a lot more weapons on the shelves then the last time he was there. "Hey Ginji-otooji (A/n like 'uncle' or so) how's the shop coming along?"

"Great gaki. In fact profits have near doubled since I gave you your sword, apparently there was a rumor going around that because of the sword, this place was cursed I guess the civilians and corrupt shinobi think you'll be cursed, how little do they know. Anyway here is a gift for getting my profits to go up gaki." Ginji said as he threw Naruto a Kunai and Shuriken set. "Those are the best on the market right now use them well and DON'T WASTE THEM! Hey, by the way, what happened to your friend that was here the day you came in?"

"Alright already. Geez you don't have to yell damn it. Anyways I'm off to go home, take a shower then head to the academy and my friend had to separate from me during the trip."He paused "And thanks for the Kunai and Shuriken. Ja ne." He said as he walked out of the store.

"Yeah alright, Ja." He said 'that boy will be a legend, even at this age I can tell, but is he our savior, or our executioner? (A/n remember, Ginji doesn't know Naruto came from the future so he thinks Naruto might get corrupted, lol how little he knows. That's Right it is the wonderful thing called DRAMATIC IRONY!)'

**Several Hours Later**

'Man, I don't remember the academy to be this BORING!' Naruto screamed in his head. ' I know! I'll send that new clone that dad said he'll teach me today, I think it was hmmm ah Chishio Bunshin no jutsu (blood clone jutsu), ya I'll send it to go to the academy while I train during the day. Yosh! That's what I'll do.' He thought with a nod. He went home, took another shower and went to train in the chishio bunshin.

"Ok Naruto, for this clone, make the signs dragon, horse, tiger, rat, dragon, boar and bird. After that, use some blood and throw it at the ground. A blood clone is nearly a real person, only fatal wounds or extensive beatings will make it dispel.**" **Minato told his son.

"Alright,here I go!"

He did the necessary hand signs and bit his thumb and let his blood drip on the grass

"Chishio Bunshin!"

The blood started to bubble and then it GREW! It started to take a shape that looked vaguely like Naruto. Then, features appeared and there stood, a perfect copy of Naruto. To test if it worked, he brought out a kunai and cut the clones leg. He hissed in pain and sent a death glare to Naruto that would freeze the Shinigami himself.

**Somewhere in Seireitei**

"Soten ni zase! HYORINMARU!"

"DAMN IT TOUSHIRO I SAID NO SHIKAI TECHNIQUES! IF YOU WANT TO THEN FINE!Kantsū ten(pierce the heavens)! ZANGETSU!

**Back to Naruto**

"Sorry I had to make sure that it worked."

"Well next time make sure not to cut so deep!" Cloneruto said.

"And if I do? Huh, What are YOU gonna do about it?"

"I'll kill you."

"Why you. I'm the original, don't make me kick your ass!"

"You! Kick MY ass. Ha. that's a laugh. No I'll kick YOUR ass."

"WANNA FIGHT!"

"AS A MATTER OF FACT I DO! EAT THIS."

And the fight began. But Minato was in another world as he began thinking. 'If I was able to wake up... maybe Ku-chan (Kushina Uzumaki for those who don't know) can too.' He thought. ' I must look into it at another time.' By now he noticed that Naruto was fighting...Naruto? 'Ok, what did I miss?' he thought with confusion. "BOYS! BREAK IT UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOUR BOTH GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" He shouted with authority.

Both Narutos immediately stopped. Pointing at each other. "He started it! What? NO! You did! Grr! SHUT UP!" And they started up again. Only to stop as Minato's killing intent flared.

"What did I just say?" He growled out.

"To stop fighting." They answered in unison. "We're sorry."

"Good! Now, this is what is gonna happen. The blood clone is going to go to the academy while the real Naruto is going to train. Now I know that you THINK you can just spam clones and train with them, but because you are physically 8, you can only make 20 of them safely. You won't be able to 'spam' them until you are physically 11 at the least. Get it?" Minato said.

"Hai, otou-chan." They chorused.

"Now, dispel your clone Naruto."

"Ok..." POOF went the clone and its memories of the fight came into Naruto's head. 'Damn, I need to learn a good style otherwise I'm doomed.' He thought.

"Alright Naruto I want you to make 20 clones, have 5 do tree walking, 5 do water walking, and 10 try to relearn the Rasengan. You will be running 10 laps around the field with 50 pounds on you." Minato said.

Naruto did what he was told, the clones went to do their assigned tasks while Naruto waited for his father to put on the weight seals. They were located on his forearms. Then he started to jog around the field slowly so he could get use to the weights. 'Damn slave driver, I KNOW this is for the argument with the clone. Bastard.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I hope you realize that I can hear your thoughts right." Minato said as Naruto paled. **'**Now run an extra 5 laps for that 'Bastard' comment.**' **He ordered mentally.

**5 Hours Later**

Naruto was sitting at a tree reading _"Seals level 1, For dummies"_ at his father's request. Surprisingly, he could grasp it quickly. His father told him it ran in both his families. As the people from Uzu no Kuni were all seals masters, and that Minato was also a seals master. In a short amount of time (Roughly 2 hours). Naruto knew the inner workings of a small exploding tag, he could make one and break it down pretty quickly. His father was impressed as it took most at least 6 hours.

'Ok, a swipe there. Swish here, stroke there. Done.' Naruto thought with satisfaction. 'Alright, drawing jiji in his underwear, done. Now to test this seal I finished half an hour ago.' Naruto thought. He took the seal and put it on a tree. He stepped back 10 feet and held up a half ram sign. "Katsu!" he said and the tag let off a small explosion. Charring the tree. 'Nice.' He thought.

"That was very good for a beginner. however, you have 7 more books before you can even think about using seals in combat and another 5 after that to master it. Sealing is a very complex art. One mistake in a length of a stroke, and you and your team dies. Remember that Naruto." Minato said.

"Hai!" Naruto responded.

"Good, now lets go home and rest." Minato said with a smile. "I'll even let you have Ichiraku's ramen." He said. During the two months away, he enforced a strict and healthy diet for Naruto to ensure that he was in top condition. In those two months, Naruto only had ramen twice. Now Minato will say that ramen was good from time to time, but he was not obsessed like his wife and son.

"Really? Let's go!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. "Ramen,Ramen,Ra-men. Ramen, Ramen, Ra-men." He chanted.

Minato chuckled at his son's actions as he disappeared back into Naruto with a "Poof".

**A Week and a half before the Massacre**

It had been a couple weeks since he was back. In that time he became friends with Sasuke (again) when he offered to spar. He also became friends with Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Of course, by Naruto, I mean his Blood clone, The real Naruto was training, except for the day he 'befriended' Hinata. He remembered it vividly.

_Flashback:_

_Hinata was sitting under a tree by herself, eating out of her bento. Unknown to her, Naruto was watching from the branch above._

_"You know, pretty girls like you shouldn't be eating by themselves." Naruto said as he jumped down next to her._

_Hinata eeped. 'Na..Naruto-kun is n..next to me... AND TALKING TO ME TOO! Oh no, what do I say, what if he doesn't like me?' She thought dejectedly. "O..oh, gomen... Naruto-kun. I..I d..didn't see you there." She said with a stutter._

_"Nah, Hinata _'chan', _you don't need to apologize, ya didn't do anything wrong. Just why are you eating all alone?" He asked._

_"b..because, I..I have n..no f..fr..friends." She said as she started tearing up. 'Now he's going to call me a failure with no friends and a crybaby.'_

_"What are you talking about Hinata? **We're** friends right?" He told/asked her._

_'Naruto-kun's my friend? if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.' She thought to herself. "H..hai, we are friends." She stuttered._

_"Great Hinata-chan! Now that we're friends, you don't have to eat alone anymore!" He said with glee. 'Not this time Hinata. This time, we'll both be with each other.' He thought with determination._

_Flashback End:_

Naruto sighed. 'Never thought going back in time would be so...exhausting.' He thought. 'Well, Jij wanted to get this Itachi thing sorted out. Better go get to it.' He thought as he got out of bed and took a quick shower and dressed in some slacks and a red shirt. With a sigh he set out to the hokage tower.

Around 10 Minutes later he entered the tower and headed to Sarutobi's office. When he got there, the hokage was standing there by himself looking as if he was waiting for Naruto (he was).

"Hello Naruto-kun, are we ready?" He asked.

"Yes Jiji. Everythings set." Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"Alright, Weasel, come here." Sarutobi said to apparently nobody but a in the next second, a boy no older then 13, judging by height, with an anbu mask as a weasel appeared.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" He asked from his knealing position.

'Alright, Itachi(weasel) release.' Naruto mentally commanded.

The only visible effect on Weasel was a stiffening of his shoulders. Then he relaxed and calmly stood and turned towards Naruto and took off his mask revealing that he was Itachi Uchiha (like who didn't know already?)

"Hello again Naruto-kun. How are you?" He asked with small smile.

* * *

And finally got the third chapter in, by far my longest, hope you enjoy. btw, it is going to be rarely that i can update seeing as i am grounded. but i will try my damndest to try. yeah...lotssss of writers block, but for the most part it is over... i hope... btw if you like bleach and/or Kampfer check out my new story "Shinigami Kampfer"

**Lee:Now! Naruto-kun! Let Us do the ending together.**

**Naruto: NO! SCREW YOU! I am NOT going to do the "Sunset Hug"! Not Now!NOT EVER!**

**Me: I'll pay for two months worth of ramen... on your diet.**

**Naruto: LEE-KUN!**

**Lee: NARUTO-KUN**

**And the two ran at each other in a manly embrace well**

**until the Naruto hugging lee burst into smoke and the real Naruto was seen running towards the hyuuga compound to confess to Hinata, insult Neji so he can kill him...and prank them... all in two minutes**

**Me: Damn, not even guy on steroids, crack, and four monsters could do that**

**Lee: Indeed...What are steroids, crack and where is the monster?**

**Me: O.o...(Runs away...quickly)**

* * *

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter, I'm sneaking on to write this. Don't worry, I'm writing a new part whenever I get the chance to get on, still grounded. however I would like to point out that i forget to write PLEASE REVIEW! lol also, check out my poll i need at least a hundred votes all together by chapter five  
**


	4. NOTICE

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Soulblazer87

Shippuuryu


End file.
